Noche buena
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Por un minuto se quedaron en silencio, Butch todavía agarraba el cuello de la chamarra. Bellota nunca quiso admitirlo pero desde hace unos años se sentía... bueno, atraída hacia Butch. No era nada más que una estupida crush. Pero, por otra parte esta sería la primera vez que no había ningún indicio de hostilidad. —Estas preciosa.


Bellota odiaba navidad.

Okay, bueno, quizás no tenía nada en contra de navidad con su familia, los cuatro sentados en la sala abriendo los regalos que se habían intercambiado y platicando con chocolate caliente. (El profesor no tenía trabajo al igual que ellas no tenían escuela ni actividades extra curriculares por esas fechas lo cual significaba que podían pasar más tiempo en familia)

Lo que bellota realmente odiaba era la fiesta de navidad que el alcalde hacía cada año. Odiaba que fuera formal y tuviera que usar un vestido que le aplastaba todo, haciendo imposible que se astacara de la comida que servían. Y específicamente esta ocasión el profesor y sus hermanos le habían obligado a usar tacones en lugar de sus típicos converse (quizás no le habían dicho que usara tacones per se, pero mientras estaban comprando los vestidos Burbuja le había preguntado que zapatos iba a usar y ante las miradas de Bombón y el profesor... pues tuvo que acceder).

El punto es, Bombón la responsable se hallaba haciendo relaciones con los presentes, Burbuja la social se hallaba bailando con niños y niñas, hombres y mujeres por igual y mientras tanto Bellota, la hermana del medio, estaba incómoda, sola y aburrida y la mesa en la que estaban sentados estaba demasiado lejos de la comida.

Bellota se arregló el corpiño del vestido (verde oscuro, por supuesto, sus hermanas habían insistido) y se levantó de la mesa de mala gana.

En serio, ¿para que le servía ser una súper humana con poderes si ninguno de esos poderes incluía telekinesis para agarrar un jodido pastelillo?

Acechó hacia la mesa de comida, y hubiera logrado llegar por su preciado pastelillo si no hubiera sido por una pareja de alta clase que Bellota ni conocía. Intentaron hablarle, así como ella intentó sonreír, mientras buscaba como escaparse.

—...fuimos a ver una exhibición de un artista, ¿como se llamaba Robert?

Decía la esbelta mujer. Bellota se preguntaba cuán apropiado sería decirles que no le importaba.

Por suerte, sintió un brazo en su codo antes de que dejara una mala impresión en la pareja.

—Bombón. Mucho gusto.

Se introdujo su hermana mayor, dándole la mano a la pareja, los cuales se veían deleitados de haberse encontrado a la lider de las poderosas.

—Oh, nosotros sabemos. Le estabamos contando a Bellota que el otro día fuimos a a ver una exhibición en la cual el artista hizo una escultura de ustedes, ¿no es así, Robert?

Les comento la mujer.

—¿En serio? Vaya, que halagador

Bellota y sus hermanas sabían de esa escultura, sabía lo que Bombón realmente pensaba de eso y en ningún momento dijeron que era halagador. Sin embargo, fueron las palabras correctas pues la cara de la mujer se iluminó.

—disculpa, no quiero ser ruda pero creo que nos hablan. En un minuto regresamos.

Se disculpó Bombón después de hacer plática con la pareja por unos minutos, y jaló a Bellota hasta que se perdieran en la multitud.

—¿Como lo haces?

Preguntó Bellota. Bombón solo se encogió de hombros

—Supongo que es mi don. ¿Vamos por unas fresas?

Bellota hizo un sonido de afirmación, y Bombón la guió primero hacia la mesa y luego, ya con un almacén de comida, a algún balcón.

—Ya se que no te gustan mucho este tipo de fiestas.—Le comento Bombón entre fresas de chocolate. En lugar de contestar Bellota se comió el betún de un muffin.—Pero ya pronto nos vamos. Hay que aguantarlo un poquito más.

—Hm. ¿Por que no hacemos maniobra alfa delta 506?

Se quejó Bellota. Bombón rodó los ojos. La maniobra Alfa Delta 506 era una estrategia que habían acordado hace años, en la cual una mandaba un mensaje con alguna mentira como 'Bombón ven rápido, hay una emergencia en la casa' y con eso podían irse de cualquiera situación incómoda. También tenían la maniobra alfa delta 506 rojo, la cual reservaban para reporteros chismosos, la única diferencia siendo que en lugar de enviar mensaje, se hablaban por teléfono.

—¿Quien va a mandar el mensaje? ¿Te vas a esconder en el baño? Esa estrategia solo funciona cuando una no está con las otras.

Bellota frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando Bombón sobrepensaba las cosas.

—Robin puede enviar un mensaje.

Bombón negó con la cabeza.

—Aguántate un poco más. Si quieres quédate aquí en el balcón, ahorita te vengo a buscar.

Dijo ella, posando una mano en el hombro de Bellota, y volviendo a entrar a la fiesta. Bellota suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. Era y podía ver claro las estrellas, pero Bellota no podía apreciarlas o soltar poesia cursi para describirlas, pues hacia frío y su chaqueta estaba en el primer piso. Se cruzó de brazos en un intento de calentarse, tal vez debió de haber regresado adentro, donde estaba calentito pero algo le llamó la atención, haciendo que se apoyara con los dos brazos en el balcón.

Volando en la noche, casi como una estrella fugaz una estela verde. Solo había una otra persona que podía volar y que además era de ese color, y generalmente no significaba nada bueno.

Bellota le dedico una mirada hacia la fiesta en el interior, considerando decirle a sus hermanas o al profesor, pero terminó dándose la vuelta y saltando del balcón, persiguiendo al otro superhumano.

El viento volaba su pelo violentamente y estaba segura que tenía piel de gallina, pero no paro hasta estar cara a cara con el. O bueno, cara a espalda.

—¡Butch!

Le grito, esperando a que se detuviera para ponerse en posición defensiva. El se dio la vuelta y luego frunció el ceño, confundido

—¿Bellota?

Preguntó el.

—No, paquita.—Le respondió ella sarcásticamente.— obvio que soy yo, que otra súper humana de pelo negro hay por aquí?

Butch rodó los ojos.

—No, idiota, es que no te reconocí.

Le respondió. Fue el turno de Bellota de fruncir el ceño, y ante su cara confundida, Butch hizo un gesto hacia su cara. De repente Bellota se acordó del maquillaje que llevaba puesto en esos momentos. Rayos, ¿cómo se había olvidado de sus hermanas sentándola y poniéndole kilos de máscara y sombras de ojo? Seguro se veía rara, ella nunca usaba maquillaje y ningún villano debería de verla así. Bellota volteó su cara a un lado y arrugó su nariz, forzando un sonrojo a morir.

—¿que haces afuera de todas formas?

Dijo Bellota para cambiar el tema. Butch se dio media vuelta para luego volver a mirar a Bellota y tirar un pulgar hacia atrás

—Voy a las ruinas.

—¿Para?

—¿por que te importa?

Le regreso la pregunta Butch, Bellota frunció el ceño.

—Por que soy una superhéroe.

Butch soltó un sonido de mofa, lo cual agravió a Bellota.

—Si, claro. Se me olvido que como superheroina de saltadilla tienes que saber lo que cada ciudadano está haciendo .

Se burló el.

—Tu no eres un ciudadano normal, animal. Tengo todo el derecho a estar dudosa de ti.

Se defendió Bellota, cruzando sus brazos. Y tenía toda la razón, pues los chicos jocosos habían dejado su estatus de villano hace no más de 1 año, y mientras los jocosos se mantenían a su promesa, nunca se sabía si iban a recaer. O si todo esto era parte de un gran plan, ganar la confianza de ella y sus hermanas o incluso de saltadilla para luego volverse en su contra.

—bueno, súper tonta, creo que es mi derecho un poco de privacidad de todas formas.

Bellota bufo.

—Claro, cuando te conviene si sabes la ley, ¿no?

Dijo Bellota por lo bajo, pero no tanto que Butch no pudiera escucharlo. El sonrió.

—vamos a hacer algo. Si logras alcanzarme te diré para que voy a las ruinas.

Intento negociar el, causando que Bellota alzará las cejas

—Ni loca dejó que me lleves para allá.

Respondió ella. Butch se encogió de hombros.

—Okay. No, se entiende. Tienes miedo de que te gane.—cocoreó—alcánzame si puedes

Y dicho eso salió volando, dejando a Bellota indignada.

—¡Butch! ¡coño!

Dijo y se mordió el labio, pensando. Bien podría ser una emboscada. Seguro y no iba a cumplir su promesa e iba a empezar una pelea con ella lejos de sus hermanas... pero, por otra parte... aún no habían hecho nada de eso en un año. Esos son 356 días en los que pudo haberla molestado... pero traía vestido y había tardado horas en controlar su cabello... pero ella no era lenta... y tenía un deber como súper héroe...

—Mierda.

Dijo Bellota al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba por hacer y, sin perder más tiempo, salió persiguiendo al pelinegro.

Cabe decir que, mientras disfrutaba volar a menudo, esta noche realmente la puso de mal humor. El viento arañaba su cara, el frío se aferraba de sus brazos y piernas, y su pelo habia quedado un maldito nido.

Además, cuando finalmente se detuvo, Butch la esperaba en el tejado de las ruinas, con una sonrisa altanera. Bellota juraba que si esto era una trampa iba a matar a alguien.

—Bien. Te alcancé. Para que vinimos hasta acá.

Le espero Bellota malhumorada. Butch se encogió de hombros y se volteó a ver hacia el balcón.

—Me gusta ver a la gente desde aquí.

Dijo el, antes de que el temperamento pudiera con Bellota y lo empezará a ahorcar. Bellota frunció el ceño, acercándose para asomarse también. Para su sorpresa, luces de autos iluminaban un camino hacia la distancia.

—la carretera vieja. ¿Que hacen ahí?

—están yendo y viniendo.

Le respondió butch con simpleza. Bellota rodó los ojos

—No, idiota. Me refiero a por que la carretera vieja y no la nueva.

Butch se volvió a encoger de hombros, esta vez vilteandose a verla.

—Algunos no tienen suficiente dinero para irse por la nueva, algunos son tacaños, otros simplemente no quieren estar en el embotellamiento de la nueva y los demás... simplemente no quieren arriesgarse a que los descubran.

Eso llamó la atención de Bellota.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo qué hay gente ahí que está haciendo cosas malas?

—Puede ser. No importa.—el arrugo su nariz—Al final del día sus problemas y motivos son tan pequeños como lo son sus autos desde nuestro punto de vista.

Bellota frunció el ceño. Le inquietaba saber que gente ahí abajo podía estar haciendo crímenes. Pero tampoco tenía suficiente evidencia como para llegar ahí y supervisar a la gente de ahí, por no decir que tomaría más que ella para revisar a toda esa gente.

—¿Que?

Soltó Bellota bruscamente pues Butch no la había dejado de mirar por hace un tiempo.

—Tienes frío.

Soltó el, regresando a una sonrisa.

—Chinga tu madre.

Le contestó ella, dejando de sobarse los brazos y tratando de controlar su frío. Butch solo se rió.

—¿Por que tan arregladita?

Bellota rodó los ojos.

—¿Te vas a callar?

Le dijo ella

—¿Fuiste a una cita?

Respondió el inmediatamente.

—que te incumbe.

—No lo hace.

Butch se encogió de hombros con su respuesta y Bellota regresó a vigilar los autos.

—fiesta de navidad de saltadilla.

Terminó respondiendo Bellota.

—Ah. Todos los ricos en un lugar, una noche perfecta para robarles.—Comentó Butch, haciendo que Bellota por fin lo encarara.—Cálmate. Yo y mis hermanos dejamos esa vida atrás.

—Más vale sea así, Butch. Por qué si me entero de que les falta aunque sea un solo centavo entonces-

—por favor, tienen tanto dinero que ni se enterarían de que les robaron.

Interrumpió Butch a Bellota.

—Butch hablo en serio.

—Todavía tienes frío.

—Deja de cambiar el tema. ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para poder robar saltadilla?

Butch alzó una ceja.

—Oye, espera un minuto. Este siempre a sido mi lugar, que tu me hayas seguido- eso es cosa tuya.

Razonó el, acercándose a Bellota con las manos alzadas. Bellota soltó un sonido indignado.

—¿Disculpa? Tu... yo te seguí por que... pero... no, esto fue tu plan...

Bellota no encontraba cómo refutar su comentario. Butch tenía razón, al final del día ella había volado tras el en lugar de quedarse a disfrutar los canapés de la fiesta y tampoco es como si el pelinegro fuese lo suficientemente inteligente para un plan tan dependiente en las reacciones de ella. Ahora, que Bellota estuviese dispuesta a aceptarlo, eso era otra cosa.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

Preguntó ella dando un paso hacia atrás, al ver como Butch se quitaba su suéter y se acercaba más a ella. Sus musculos se tensaron, y alzó sus puños en posición defensiva. Butch solo rodó los ojos.

—Te estoy dando mi chaqueta, idiota. ¿Primera vez que alguien del sexo opuesto té hace esta cortesía?

Dijo el, no sin burlarse de ella. Bellota achicó los ojos, mientras dejaba que Butch le pusiera su sudadera.

—no, solo no lo esperaba de un burro como tu. ¿Practicaste con el mono?

Butch bufo por respuesta, y por un minuto se quedaron en silencio, Butch todavía agarraba el cuello de la chamarra. Bellota nunca quiso admitirlo (no después de lo qué pasó con ace, quería pensar que se había vuelto más lista), pero desde hace unos años se sentía... bueno, atraída hacia Butch. No era nada más que una estupida _crush_ de adolescente, pronto pasaria. Pero, por otra parte esta sería la primera vez que Bellota estaba tan cerca de Butch sin antes haber iniciado una pelea. La primera vez en que no había ningún indicio de hostilidad.

—Estas preciosa.

Comentó Butch, después de un momento y aunque era obviamente un cumplido, por algún motivo esas palabras rompieron el momento. No sabía por qué, tal vez por qué Bellota dudaba, sobre todo, que alguien la considerara bonita. ¿Fuerte? Seguro ¿pero atractiva? No. Y si, tampoco era la chica más fea del universo, pero eso no significaba que fuera la chica ideal. Tal vez era por que Butch era un ex-criminal y nunca había mostrado respeto a nadie más que a sí mismo. Seguro y decir esas palabras le salía fácil por tanto que las decía. ¿Y Bellota? Bellota era mucho, mucho más inteligente que cuando era una niña. Así que lo empujo, alejándolo de ella.

—¿cuanto tomaste antes de venir acá?

Le preguntó ella, tratando de salvar cara, que no viera cuanto esas palabras habían afectado.

—no se si sepas pero para comprar cosas necesitas dinero. Y Brick lo atesora como si fuese nuestra ultima ración de comida.

Se quejó Butch.

—claro, eres todo un ejemplo del civil perfecto.

—¿Por que siguen tan escépticas de mis hermanos y yo? Hace mil años que firmamos el acuerdo.

—Fue hace un año.

—Uno: lo que sea, sigue siendo bastante tiempo y dos:¿tanto nos prestan la atención? Que halagador.

Terminó con una sonrisa coqueta, dirigida específicamente a ella.

—Lo que sea.

Dijo Bellota, dándose la vuelta antes de que se sonrojara. Sus emociones seguían conflictivas y Bombón de seguro y la estaría buscando y tenía cosas mejores que hacer que hablar con el enemigo, así que se preparo para irse de ese lugar.

—Bellota.—Le llamó Butch, deteniéndola.—Feliz navidad.

Le dijo, como si no acabara de arruinar su día por completo (no había arruinado su día, ambos lo sabían). Bellota soltó un sonido de enojo y salió volando, de vuelta a la fiesta de navidad del alcalde.

Más tarde, Bombón frunciría el ceño y le preguntaría de donde había sacado esa sudadera, Burbuja la vería con ojos brillantes, esperando a que le cuente una historia digna de pelicula disney y Bellota maldeciría en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa que no diera a luz nada de lo qué pasó esa noche de diciembre. La chamarra se quedaría por siempre en el cuarto de Bellota, por ningún otro motivo más que el de que era cómoda.

* * *

 **bueno, hice esta pequeña historia por que no he tenido inspiración para escribir. No esoty muy segura de si me gusto o no, pero es un pequeño paso para terminar mi otra hisotria. ¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
